Fandoms Crash
by HarryPotter4Ever. Always
Summary: Summary in the chapter. Rated T in case of language in future chapters. Also this crossover isn't limited to just Harry Potter and Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Hi my name is HarryPotter4Ever. Always, This is my Second fan fiction (First one was removed by me as some people were reporting it as MST), this fan fiction came to me as i was listening to the City of Bones soundtrack. Basically as the title says, all the fandoms we know are thrown into one single reality, Ours. And as the story progress you'll see the consequences of what happens when the universe can't cope with so many realities in one single reality such as places shifting like the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4 and the reactions of both the magical community and the muggle when the wizards/witches realise that muggles can see them enter the barrier and chaos ensure, the same with the Institute, City of Bones and Idris. The whole universe ends up in chaos because of one single incident and not only does this story stay in the present day, it spans throughout the past and the future aswell so the story is not limited on one single setting and because of that you'll also see consequences in those time period aswell. Like the U.S.S. Enterprise facing a dalek ship and seeing how different people from different fandoms interact with each other which changes how the story will progress. Anyway before i carry on talking i'm uploading a unfinished chapter teaser as i've been having a writer's block on how to carry on the chapter. So yeah hope you enjoy and no flaming please but suggestions are welcome also if you want to know more about the fan fiction, you're more than welcome to message me. Right on with the show. 

* * *

Synopsis: When the walls of reality collapses, it's a race against time to save the universe as fandoms collide in this action packed adventure fan fiction. Join your favorite characters as they attempt to save their world from destruction and chaos. From Doctor Who to The Mortal Instruments, you'll be taken on a journey like never before to a world where anything is possible. From the company that brought to you The Fault In Time And Space comes the next best-selling series. Fandoms Crash. The impossible has become possible. "To save the universe, we must do the impossible" - James T. Kirk

Chapter 1: The fall of reality 

They say that there's a difference between reality and fantasy but really, it's much more than that. Throughout the universe in every alternate reality everything is bound by the laws of the universe or to put it bluntly: Impossible is always Impossible (unless you are Clara Oswald). Thought fate has other ideas for our heroes, the impossible has now become possible and this is where our story starts. Let us start this story with a time traveling madman in a blue box and his impossible companion. All was quiet in the blue box as it traveled through the time vortex, The Doctor was busy at the console while Clara was in the kitchen baking yet another souffle. "So then old girl, where shall we go to next eh?" said The Doctor as he pulled a lever on the console "what planet shall we visit next". Ten seconds and a burned souffle later Clara walks to the console room in frustration "Ah Clara there you are, come and help me choose a planet to visit" said The Doctor as he grinned like a Cheshire cat "Doctor can we at least go to a quiet planet and not like last time where we ended up being chased by a group of Slitheens" said Clara as she walked around the console to where The Doctor was now scanning through the TARDIS database "tell me Clara, Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia? Followed by Future Mars" Said The Doctor now turning to face Clara "Will there be cocktails?" she asked inquisitively "On the moon" The Doctor replied with a smirk on his face. "The Moon'll do" Clara answered smiling "Ha ha so then, the Moon, 7th of June 2253" The Doctor said cheerily as he flicked levers and pressed buttons on the console finally reaching the dematerialisation lever "Geronimo" he pushed the lever forwards and they both were sent falling on the floor "what's happening!?" Clara shouted as the cloister bell started ringing. Sparks and explosions showers the console room as the Doctor pilots the now out of control TARDIS, "no no no that's not possible, all of realities merging together to make the only reality in existence!" said the now panicking Timelord "meaning?" she replied "meaning this is gonna be bumpy ride" the Doctor replied in ecstatic "hang on! hang on!". Both Clara and The Doctor are flinged against the rails as the TARDIS landed with a thud. "Now what?" asked Clara as they picked themselves up off the floor "well we seem to have landed on Earth on the 24th of September 2013, so then miss Oswald, shall we?" The Doctor replied as they both exited the TARDIS.


	2. Epilogue Sample

Ok so since i've not made an update yet i've decided to give you guys a sneak peek at the Epilogue (Spoilers i know but YOLO) as compensation as i've been trying to figure out how to carry on from the first paragraph of chapter one, but yeah here's a sample of the Epilogue also although they're not full chapters, do feel free to give suggestions, tips, criticism on how to improve the story for you, the readers, to enjoy. Thanks and hope you enjoy this sample.

* * *

Epilogue

25 years later

It's been 25 years since the battle, universes and civilizations were saved all at a great cost and with the walls of reality restored everyone was restored back to their original places with no memory of what happened except those at the eye of the storm.

Nil' Telzual, Evermoon Island (A/N i thought i'd try the same technique that was used in the stolen earth on doctor who to give people the feeling of returning to a familiar place, thought i don't think they were thinking the same thing as me when they did it)

The once famed city laid in ruins, gravely damaged by the battle was nearing completion of its restoration, Buildings and shops were reconstructed and improved, the castle was refitted with bigger on the inside technology with backups of rooms recovered from the ruins. Things were finally looking up for the city, everyone was getting back on their feet and continuing with the daily lives as if nothing happened. Their leader and king was standing on the balcony of the castle overlooking the city "it's been 25 years, and look at the city now, rebuilt from the ashes of itself and all the people, my loyal citizens… no, loyal friends who stood by and defended the city till its last stand and they'll never know they even did it" said Sean who was looking at the city "It doesn't matter that they won't remember it, what matters now is the future" said his wife as they embraced each other as a familiar sound made it's way to them, with a quick grin they both ran towards the sound followed by others.


End file.
